gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Jason Michaels
Jason Michaels (1979-2008) was a character in Grand Theft Auto series who appears as a minor character in Grand Theft Auto IV and a supporting character in The Lost and Damned. Jason was an Enforcer of The Lost Brotherhood and a fellow biker of Johnny Klebitz. He was also a pimp, who did a lot of work in prostitution. He also dated Anna Faustin, daughter of Russian Mafia boss Mikhail Faustin. Biography Life up to 2008 Jason was born in 1979 in Acter, Alderney. Jason possibly became a Lost member as early as 1997, when he was arrested for Grand Larceny. Jason soon became a very good friend of Johnny Klebitz. Later, Jason was arrested for hijacking in 1999, as well as in 2003 for possession of a controlled substance. Sometime before The Lost and Damned Jason was promoted to a patched in member of the Lost, and served as the Enforcer for the gang. Jason also started to work as a pimp for the Lost, and started to date Anna Faustin. Events of The Lost and Damned Billy's Return Jason was one of the six Lost members that came for Billy Grey, who released from rehab, to take him back to The Lost clubhouse. Jason also helped to retake Billy's Bike from The Angels of Death and helped in the gun fight that ensued. Jason's biggest role was in Angels in America. Jason informed Billy and Johnny that several members of The Angels of Death who were angry at The Lost Brotherhood for attacking members of the A.O.D and stealing back Billy's bike were trying to crash their party. Billy killed the Angel of Death Lieutenant, after he questioned about their truce, and flipped Billy off. Jason and Johnny chased down the other members. At the end of the mission, Jason drives away to meet with Anna. Death Jason came to hang out with Anna, until Niko Bellic, a hired gunman who was sent by Mikhail Faustin, Anna's father, came. Jason escaped, and after a short chase, called his brothers to help him, Niko start a gunfight, and after short time managed to kill Jason. Club President Billy Grey announced the death of Jason at the hands of an Eastern European after members of the Lost were ambushed by the Angels of Death. Billy held Jason in great honor, saying he was a good man, brave, and "punched the throttle" harder than many bikers much more experienced than him. Legacy Later, Grey claimed Jason's death was caused by the group's rivals, and revenge had to be exacted, prompting Johnny to respond "I thought it was a Pole or Serb." The "revenge" was burning down the clubhouse of the Angels of Death and robbing them of their heroin, even though it was not them who killed Jason. After his death, his photo is held on the Lost's memorial wall. Jason's Bikes There seems to be an inconsistency to what type of bike Jason rode in his appearances. In The Lost and Damned, he is seen riding a Diabolus, appearing in a unique magenta color. However, in his one and only appearance in Grand Theft Auto IV, a little later in chronological order, he is seen riding a Zombie. Either Jason switched bikes, or one of the two bikes he rode would simply be retconned due to the Diabolus being unavailable in GTA IV. The only way to obtain Jason's Diabolus is to kill Jason during the mission Angels in America. Jason's Zombie can be taken in GTA IV after Niko kills him in No Love Lost. LCPD Database record Surname: Michaels First Name: Jason Age: 29 Place of Birth: Acter, Alderney Affiliations: Member of the Alderney Chapter of the Lost MC Criminal Record: *1997 - Grand Larceny *1999 - Hijacking *2003 - Possession Controlled Substance: Methamphetamine Notes: *Recently patched in member of the Lost OMG. *Often seen with young women; possibly making money as a pimp. *Close to the acting head of his chapter, Johnny Klebitz. *Recently sighted in the Hove Beach area with Anna Faustin, daughter of Russian gangster Mikhail Faustin. Trivia *Although Jason plays a small role in the game, his death is one of the key problems in the Lost and Damned. It leads to the heroin theft and Billy's incarceration, which eventually led to the bloody civil war that crippled the Alderney City chapter of The Lost MC. *Like many characters that reappear from Grand Theft Auto IV, Jason's appearance is slighty altered in The Lost and Damned: His face changed, including a smaller nose, black eyes and shorter bristles. Jason's clothes were changed too, as he wears a new black jacket with longer sleeves and wears black boots. *In very early screenshots, Jason was meant to stay in his old model. *His memorial desk in the Lost MC Clubhouse shows him in his old appearance in the original GTA IV. *Billy mentions during the end of It's War that Jason was very fast on a bike. This seems true, as during Angels in America, he tends to ride very fast while chasing the Angels of Death bikers, and in No Love Lost, where it's very difficult to catch up with him. *Jason dresses very similar to Johnny, as they both wear similar black dress shirts and black leather jackets. Like Johnny, Jason also has coloured wings on his jacket. *As his LCPD record states, he seems to be good friends with Johnny, as during Action/Reaction; Johnny is reluctant to attack to AOD clubhouse, but he quickly changes his mind when Billy lies to him and tells him it was the Angels of Death who killed Jason. Also, if Jason is killed during Angels in America, Johnny becomes quite angry. Jason will also sometimes yell "My boy Johnny's gonna fuck you up!" during No Love Lost. *Despite his being good friends with Johnny, Johnny doesn't have Jason's number in his cell phone. This is possibly because Jason dies very early in the storyline, and his number isn't necessary. *In one of the trailers, Jason, Johnny, Billy and Brian can be seen performing a drive-by on a LCPD Cruiser. This could be a beta mission removed during development. *Jason is the only known high ranking member of the club who is under the age of 30. Mission appearances ;GTA IV *No Love Lost (Killed) ;The Lost and Damned *Clean and Serene *Angels in America *It's War (Death occurs before or during this mission, but is not seen) *Credits (TLAD) Gallery JasonMichaels-TLAD.jpg|Jason in TLAD NoLoveLost.jpg|Jason as he appears in No Love Lost Jason Michaels.png|Jason Artwork de:Jason Michaels es:Jason Michaels pl:Jason Michaels Michaels, Jason Michaels, Jason Michaels, Jason Michaels, Jason Michaels, Jason Category:Members of The Lost Brotherhood